He's So High and Mighty
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: I wrote a G rated story for once! And if I don't quite writing s'much sap i'll barf! This is for Britny Spear's song 'Lucky' and since I forgot to put it inside the disclaimy is here I don own digimon. And this fic is mainly about Ken but if it seems like


A/N: WWWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! It's about time I got a new story up I'd'n it? Well, this is a song fic and let's just say that the girl what sings it remakes other artist's songs-like A*Teen did with Abba. And the song's for Ken who's just getting over that whole emperor thang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He's So High and Mighty  
By: Pop Flower  
  
Ken realized that he was about four minutes late and that Davis and the others might not take him any where any more if he couldn't keep his head on his shoulders instead of every where else. He got in just on time and ran to find Davis Where is he? Ken wondered as he set off down the isles of the concert hall in search of his goggle clad companion(where do I get this stuff?!) As the music began slowly in the back Ken spotted Davis waving to him from the front row, he was alone, no one else had come. "Where are the others?"  
"They were all too busy to make it." Davis answered brightly grinning at Ken.  
Ken started to smile back but the sound of footsteps filled his ears and he looked up to see a skinny, tall, gangly young girl standing on the edge of the stage.  
Suddenly someone from behind him leaned in and whispered to him, "Aren't you Ken Ichijouji, the genius boy?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"You here to give her pointers on how to be famous?"  
"No, I'm here to listen to her sing."  
"Mr. High and Mighty, Mr. Smart and Famous. I thought you'd feel too cramped getting off your throne to come down by us peasants."  
The girl on stage gave a quick side-glance at Ken and the boy that continued to taunt him and gave them a mournful look, "This first lil number is for those high and mighty people who's hearts aren't ready for the pain of fame." Ken perked his head up and realized she'd seen him being teased but his thoughts were interrupted by the music growing louder and a soft yet powerful voice sounded through the room,  
"This is the story about a girl named Lucky...  
Early morning, she wakes up, knock, knock, knock on the door- it's time for makeup, perfect smile. It's you they're all waiting for.  
They go' isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?'  
And they say she's so lucky, she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking 'if there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?'  
Lost in an image, in a dream. But there's no one there to wake her up.  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning.  
But tell me what happens when it stops?   
They go 'isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?'  
And they say she's so lucky, she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking 'if there's nothing missing in my life than why do these tears come at night?'"  
Then a new voice spoke up from the recording of the music,  
"Best actress and the winner is...Lucky!"  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky-Oh my God here she comes!"  
Then the girl piped up singing again, "Isn't she lucky this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry? If there is nothing missing in her life, why do tears come at night?  
And they saaaayyyyyy...  
She's so lucky she's a star but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking 'if there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?'   
She's so lucky, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking 'if there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?'"  
The crowd burst into applause and the girl snuck one last smile at Ken and that smile said it all, "Sometimes being famous can make you hide who you are-but you should always remember that there's a heart somewhere in there and you should try to keep in touch with it, it might come in handy someday."   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
A/N: So, what'd ya think? How bad do I suck? Please review it pawleeeeeeeeeeez??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   



End file.
